The Fallen Soul's Oath
The Fallen Soul's Oath (リベンジ魂の誓い, Ribenji tamashī no chikai) is a constitution created by the ancestors of the Soul Society. Lead by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, The Fallen Soul's Oath would break down the class system once held up by the Soul Society and lead to the establishment of the Gotei 13. Overview Before the establishment of the Gotei 13, the highest order was the Royal Family and their personal Royal Guard. As the Royal Family was above the going's on of the hopeless souls, a Monarch was placed to lead the souls to a brighter future. Sadly, the Monarchs to come were not up to the standards to leading properly. Harshly ruling the souls, heavy taxes and forced labor plagued the Soul Society. Wanting a better future, a certain man stepped forward and challenged the rule of the Monarch. He called for his allies to rise against the Monarch and take the Soul Society in the names of the Souls that inhabitant it. Planing an overthrow, the troops put together by Genryūsai were vast and quite strong having a fiery passion that Genryūsai seemed to emit himself. Taking on the guards of the Monarch, it was here Genryūsai received the countless scars across his back. Weeks raged over and the battle didn't seem to end until the Royal Guard came to the scene. Calling for Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and the Monarch to converse, the great meeting known as the Calling of the Souls which would be a major part in the future events. Establishing a proper set of rules, all seemed good until the Monarch went against the rules laid out once more. Not taking this lightly, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto swiftly killed the Monarch and brought an end to the Reign of Terror brought over on the Soul Society. Called to the courts of the Royal Guard, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto was charged with the murder of a the Monarch and charged with treason. It was here that the Royal Family stepped in and a direct order from the Soul King stated to give Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto freedom and to allow him to take control over the governing of the Soul Society. Establishing a strong military, he would come to create the Gotei 13 and take the roll as Captain-Commander. Basis of the Document * The idea of a Monarchy amongst the Soul Society is void. * All Souls are to be treated equal. * All Souls are given the right to "Life in Death, Liberty and Property". * The 13 Captains are the highest order, but must follow the rules of all other Souls * The Hollow is a wretch and are to be exterminated, Souls that are found to be in league with Hollow are dubbed traitorous. * The Royal Guard is the overall highest Military Power. * The Captain-Commander reserves the right to confiscate the Zanpakuto of those deemed traitorous or insubordinate. * The threatening of the balance of the Soul Society and the Human World is cause for immediate prosecution or execution.